


Watch, Wait, Wish

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, F/M, Gen, Sad and Beautiful, Stars, Tragedy: Death of a Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir gazes to the stars in many points in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch, Wait, Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a lottery challenge at [ Ruby's Story Swap](http://ruby_story_swap.livejournal.com) @ LJ. My prompts were "Faramir" and "sporting event".

The night had already fallen over Gondor. Everyone else had already called it day and laid down to rest, except for a certain young boy. Faramir gazed at the stars and sighed. If only he was as smart and clever as Boromir, then maybe he could have a chance at taking part in the annual stargazing contest. But no, he would still have to wait for a few more years before he could take part.

Faramir let his gaze follow the intricate patterns of the stars above him. There was the Ithil and the Anor, followed by The White Tree, Naurnoss and Menelbess. All those beautiful stars, million miles away.

“What has brought you here in the middle of the night, my brother?” Boromir sat down beside him, pulling the smaller child closer to him. As a young man himself, Boromir often saw his younger brother as something that needed protecting. After all, he had already turned 13 this solstice and was considered as man, whereas Faramir was only 8 years old. It was his responsibility to look after the child as they were of the same house.

“I just wanted to look at the stars, Boromir.”

The silence fell between the two brothers. However, it was not an uncomfortable silence, but more of an acknowledgment of the vast space above them. Sometime during the night younger of the boys fell asleep in his brother’s arms, with no care of the world in his shoulders. Boromir watched fondly his beloved brother before falling asleep as well.

And so those two boys slept securely until the dawn, stars and space forgotten.

* * * * *

Later on, whenever Faramir would look up to the moonlight sky in Gondor, he would always remember that night. He would stop for a moment to watch the stars, waiting and wishing for those carefree days of his childhood to return. Long gone were the days when his biggest concern was whether or not he was as good as Boromir and would bring honor to his family’s name and lineage. Even longer gone were the days when he and Boromir were nothing but children, running and playing hide and seek in the vast halls of Minas Tirith.

Sometimes Faramir wishes that it would have been him instead of Boromir to travel to Rivendell and be part of the Fellowship. Sometimes Faramir watches the stars and wonders if Boromir is there amongst the stars, watching over his younger brother like all those years ago.

But sometimes, when Éowyn joins him under the stars, he wishes the moment would never end.


End file.
